Creative Excuses
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Kylo sees the light...It's concentrated on his face, in particular his mouth.
1. Creative Excuses

**Creative Excuses**

"This one is an emergency," the dental assistant announced.

Rey nodded and waited for the patient. She only started work yesterday at the Organa Dental Clinic. She had met Dr. Rose, Dr. Finn, and the others and her boss Dr. Leia, a well known orthodontist.

She had her back turned, putting on her gloves when her first patient arrived. The chart said Kylo Ren. The last entry was oral prophylaxis done by Dr. Finn about 8 months ago.

He missed his last regular teeth cleaning by nearly 2 months. He should have received a postcard informing him about that but probably it was only because of the emergency that he was here.

"So what's the emergency?" asked Rey, sitting on the stool beside the dental chair now occupied by the patient.

Kylo glanced at his mom's newly hired dentist. He wondered where Dr. Rose and Dr. Finn are. They were usually the ones that handled him.

Rather than answering, Kylo asked a question of his own, _"Who are you?"_

"I'm Dr. Rey." Rey gestured at the name embroidered on her white coat. "I'll treat you today. So what's the emergency?"

Kylo frowned. He did not want a new, untried dentist but...Finally, deciding that this is an emergency. He just couldn't wait for Rose or Finn to see him. As he was already seated on the dental chair, he pointed at his front tooth. _If this Rey is a good dentist, she should have noticed it already!_

Rey reclined the chair by pressing a button.

Kylo hated lying down while someone poked inside his mouth under a spot light. If his mom had her way, he would have worn metal. Leia wouldn't trust him with anything removable.

"Open your mouth," Rey requested.

The only good thing arising from having a dentist for a mother is...he got good teeth. Crooked, yes, but still sound. Kylo opened his mouth wide, starting to feel a bit conscious.

Rey then saw that the emergency was just a tiny bit of chipped enamel on his right upper central incisor. So tiny, she could just...

"Do it fast," Kylo demanded. "I have to go to the office after this."

"You want your cleaning done too—"

" _No!"_

Her first duty in her first job was to treat a minuscule tiny enamel chip on a grumpy patient. She did it fast. And when she was done, there was no _T_ _hank you._ The patient just pulled his long body up from the chair and.. _le_ _ft_ _._

The next time Rey saw Kylo's chart was the next day. There was a notation by the assistant that said, _will only see Dr. Rey_

Rey groaned.

The patient was back for oral prophy and she wondered if she could delegate.

—oOo—

 _A year later..._

"What's the emergency this time, Kylo?" Rey asked, too used to these _'emergency'_ claims that she didn't even need an assistant with her.

Kylo took his seat, and extended his tongue out. "Could be cancer."

Rey frowned. _Impossible,_ she sees him regularly. She reclined the dental chair, turned on the overhead light, and checked her patient's tongue. She immediately noticed a half-moon shaped, white lesion on Kylo's tongue tip. "That's not cancer. That's just an aphthous stomatitis. In your language, just a canker sore.

" _How can you be so sure?"_ asked Kylo, with piercing eyes staring up at his dentist who was seated on a stool chair on his right side.

Rey answered with an exasperated sigh, "Because that was exactly the area I bit 2 nights ago. I can even see my incisal tooth mark."

"So I'm not dying and I can still kiss my girl?"

" _S_ _illy!_ You're definitely not dying. And you can still kiss your cute girlfriend."

" _How can you call her cute after what she did?!"_ complains Kylo. _"It's really painful. And it will hurt to kiss her. Maybe I shouldn't kiss her for now."_

Rey cringes. "I'll apply a medication. It will sting a little— _okay a lot._ But then we can't have you not able to kiss your not cute girlfriend."

From his supine position, Kylo suddenly reached up his hand to remove Rey's surgical face mask that obscured her face. "Hmn you're right. She's cute." His large hand then traveled to the back of her head to pull her head down closer to his lips. "Maybe I should kiss her now before I die from the medication."

—oOo—

~2 4 18 AF P 2 20 18 ~


	2. No More Excuses

_**No more excuses**_

 _3 years later_

 _This is it._ Kylo knew that for now, this would be the last time he would see Rey as his dentist. In his next appointment, he would probably be dealing with Dr. Finn or Dr. Rose again.

"Ever since this thing happened between us, it just kept on ballooning until we didn't have sex anymore," spoke Kylo, grateful that the assistant didn't make a fuss when he asked her to leave them alone. He wanted to talk to Rey about her work. He wanted to convince her to stop working at his mother's clinic.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way," Rey said, reaching for the light handle and directing its beam to Kylo's mouth.

For a moment, Kylo couldn't see Rey. The light blinded him. "Yeah me too."

Rey grabbed the ultrasonic scaler and worked it on Kylo's mouth.

After a while of uneasy silence, Kylo raised his left hand. Rey stopped, heeding the patient's signal and removed her hands from inside Kylo's mouth, then she pressed a button for the chair's backrest to move upright.

But Kylo did not wait for the chair to move. He sat upright and turned to face Rey. "You don't have to work here anymore since this is awkward, maybe even difficult...for you. I can just imagine."

"Your mom said I can continue working here as long as I want to...You can stop coming here if you're uncomfortable seeing me still working here."

"Don't worry, I will." Kylo leaned back on the chair and Rey pushed a button to put the dental chair back to its supine position.

"I can't believe you come here...I don't want a fight, Kylo."

"I already said, I won't come again."

Rey leant lower so she could reach Kylo's upper teeth on the left side.

" _Aww_ _!_ You don't have to poke me!" accused Kylo.

"I did not poke you."

"You're still angry because I was irresponsible, because I caused this…" Kylo grumbled. "Six months ago, you were shouting at me for letting this happen...and you're right, it was my fault. I should have taken better care of you but I did not."

" _Gosh, it's been six months, Kylo. Of course,_ _I'm not angry anymore._ I've move on from blaming you. I'm really happy now." Rey frowned. "You are too, right?"

" _Of course, of course, I'm happy,"_ Kylo rushed to reassure.

"Good. Happy to hear that," Rey replied with a derisive tone.

"I know it was my fault for not being careful, that I hurt you that we ended up this way." Kylo raised himself up again from the chair so he could swivel around and face Rey. "I didn't planned it but I'm happy that the next thing I knew...I have someone else I love. I'm truly happy, excited in this next chapter of my life."

Rey's eyes moistened. "Do you even remember what it was like making love to me?"

"That's a subject I try not to think about." Kylo appeared discomfited, laying back down on the chair.

"Having her is worth it."

"Of course." Kylo smiled. The smile reached his eyes and Rey could never doubt that he is happy.

Rey glanced at Kylo's hand. On his fourth finger on his left hand, his wedding ring glistened. She drew a deep breath. She shouldn't have looked at the band of precious metal she knew he sported. It just made her sad. It reminded her she doesn't wear any ring.

"Feeling awkward is not a problem for me," grumbled Rey. "Working here is not difficult either."

" _Am I forgiven?"_

"Kylo...I already said ages ago that you are forgiven."

"Then why did you poke me again?"

"Again," retorted Rey, "I did not,"

"I can feel you slapping my face."

" _Kylo, I swear to God_ , _if you get up again!_... _Will you just sit still_ _so I can_ _finish_ _cleaning your teeth_ _?!"_

"You know this is really awkward. I can just imagine your other patients thinking you are slapping them."

Rey took a fortifying breath. A procedure that only takes about fifteen minutes is now going on thirty. Biting each word, Rey spoke slowly as if to a child, "Well, first of all, my other patients are not as jumpy as you are that a little jab from my stomach startles them. Second, I tell them beforehand that I'm incubating a big baby who takes after its dad who likes to kick other people. And third, I don't stick this close to other patients because other patient's doesn't have their long arm trying to pull me close. It's not my fault you keep putting your face beside my big stomach."

"But you really need to stop working." Kylo argued, "Your hands are swollen, you can't even wear your wedding ring. Doesn't your fingers hurt while you work?"

"Kylo, I'm fine."

"I know the baby's unplanned. That you wanted to work on a career—"

"Kylo, stop feeling guilty. I want this child too." Rey tried to lean down but her stomach got in the way. "Can you move up so we could kiss. I can't seem to bend down."

" _Say Please first."_

Rey bristled. "Forget it."

"Oh sweetheart, _forget?_ You ask for the impossible."

—oOo—

~2 25 18 AF P 2 26 18~


	3. Wrong Excuse

**Wrong Excuse**

 _Four years before_

"Remember your first time, Rey?" Finn's voice asked. "It was with me."

 _What?! Kylo frowned. He shouldn't be listening in on the conversation between the girl he had just started dating and her goddamn colleague but...damn it! Finn and Rey?_

 _Rey would disagree._

"Yes, I remember, Finn," agreed Rey.

 _Fuck!_

"And I regret it," Rey added. "I promise never again!"

 _Damn it! Does that make things better? Kylo scowled to himself, still behind the partially ajar door to the operatory, unnoticed by the two inside the room._

"Yeah well. But you have to admit I gave you some relief." Finn's voice sounded smug.

 _Grinding his teeth, Kylo was about to thrust the door open to forcibly erase what he imagined was a conceited look on Finn's face. He stopped, at the nick of time, when he heard Rey's answer._

"Please don't remind me. I want to forget that experience."

"So once I had found this small hole, I went in with my lo—"

"Oh shut up, Finn!" interrupted Rey. "I know how it's done!"

 _Finn was about to say...long? Kylo guessed. But his is longer!_

Finn only continued, "Then I went in and I came out with blood...I got nervous. Really nervous, Rey, when I saw the bleeding."

"Haha." Rey grumbled, "You went in and out, in and out anyway...making noises that you were enjoying what you were doing."

Finn didn't sound repentant. "By then I had to. You know I had to finish it."

 _Kylo remained rooted where he was. Torn between wanting to storm in and needing to hear more._

"You were horrible," sighed Rey. "You seemed to enjoy my discomfort."

"Come on admit it. You were not in pain. I made sure of that."

 _Kylo took a step back and then another then another until he was out of the clinic. He hasn't been intimate yet with Rey. He would make sure she would enjoy it. A lot. And next time, he sees Finn, that guy would know pain._

—oOo—

The next day, Finn learned that Kylo had demanded for him to be fired.

But no grounds was provided and so Dr. Leia stood her ground and would not do it.

—oOo—

 _Present time_

Rey had given birth to twins and was on maternity leave.

Kylo chipped his tooth again. The same one Rey fixed 4 years ago. He was clenching and grinding his teeth too much during Rey's long, laborious labor, the tiny filling just came off.

Rey will return to work whenever she's ready...which means it can be tomorrow to a ten years from now.

Kylo couldn't wait for her to return to work.

Enter Finn.

Waving the drill in front of Kylo, Finn asked, "So why did you want me fired? Nobody ever told me why."

"Put the drill down and I'll tell you." Kylo growled, raising his back from the dental chair. "I jumped into conclusion okay."

"What conclusion?"

"You had sex with Rey."

Finn was taken aback. _"_ _What? N_ _o, never!_ _S_ _he's like my sis_ _t_ _er!"_

"I heard you and Rey talking about her first time."

Finn frowned then the frown disappeared as he remembered. _"Oh you mean us talking about Rey's first R_ _oot_ _C_ _anal_ _T_ _reatment._ _"_

"Yes."

"So Rey told you about it. How she bit the chicken bone accidentally and needed RCT?"

"No." Kylo shook his head. "That day Rey heard that I demanded that mom fire you, she was mad at me on your behalf. But when she was not mad anymore, and I a _h_ came in with my own long instrument and it came out with blood, I knew you two were talking about something else."

" _Instrument?_ " Finn frowned again.

Kylo raised both his hands and crossed them behind his head, comfortable on the dental chair. "At first, I thought I was hurting her but I made sure she was ready."

Finn's frown deepened. Kylo couldn't be talking about something like _that_ about Rey…

"I had to go in and out really slow. It was a torment."

Oh shit, Kylo is talking about _that!_ Finn realized too late. _"_ _Shut up,_ _K_ _ylo! I don't want to hear!"_

"But I have to finish what I started," Kylo continued.

—oOo—

~3 6 18 AF P same~

A/N: -Tilts head sidewards-...This is still a T, right?

(No, I did not have an RCT...I don't think I'll be laughing if I did. But I know someone who had.)

Hmn...uhm sorry if the joke kind of causes toothache instead…


	4. Fearsome Excuse

**Fearsome Excuse**

Kylo knew voices whispered into his twin's ears even before they were born.

He wouldn't have that. He should do something...This... _T_ _his_ overuse of power, wielding an influence on the womb, on his unborn children...he knew it was happening. He could feel it.

So at night, once Rey was asleep, he would whisper into her womb, "You guys can be whatever you wanted to be."

"What are you doing, Kylo?" Rey asked, waking up, as she felt one of the twins kick inside her abdomen and catching Kylo leaning, his lips almost touching her bump.

Kylo straightened, sitting properly on the bed. "I know _you_ , mom and maybe even Finn and Rose are telling my kids to become dentists."

"No, we don't," uttered Rey as she tried to slide up on the bed in a sitting position hampered by the lump on her middle.

Kylo, repositioning the pillow to support her back, quipped, "So you guys don't but still...Other fetus listens to Mozart, my kids hear the sound of the operatory everyday." Kylo twisted his red mouth in distaste. "Do you know how the drill might sound to them?"

"That one has been debunked. Listening to classical music while in the womb won't make babies smarter."

" _Oh."_

"Is it so bad that my kids listen to their mama work?"

" _Our_ kids. I have like 5 percent share in them."

" _Just 5 percent?"_

"For now. Your body is doing all the work, nurturing them. Once they're out, my percentage will increase."

Rey snorted. "I think now, you have 41.4 percent share. Afterall, you're doing all the worrying."

" _I can't help it,"_ mumbled Kylo, defensively.

"You don't really think I'm putting our kids in danger, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

" _Uh huh._ So what are you saying?"

"They hear the drill everyday _and..._ they'll be drawn to—

"The dark side?"

"Worst. To become dentist."

Rey laughed. "What's so bad about being a dentist?"

Kylo glared. "I don't want my kids to be feared."

"How so?"

" _Arg_ _._ Don't you notice that dentist invokes fear in people?"

Rey leant towards Kylo and grabbed his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek. "As usual, you're overthinking things. _Stop._ Our kids will be the cutest. Fear will be the farthest thing from anyone's mind once they see them."

Kylo enclosed the caressing thumb within his hand. "Yes, of course. But still, I want them to grow up knowing they can be whatever they wanted to be."

"And they will."

"I don't want them to wear braces."

" _Hmn_ that depends on whether they need it or not."

"Then you as good as say, they will. I just know they'll have my crooked teeth."

"And I hope they'll have your smile too."

" _No."_ Kylo shook his head, adamantly. _"_ I hope they'll get your smile, your beautiful personality, your temper, your guts, your humor, your determination, your lips, your eyes. I hope they get everything from you."

"Including wanting to become a dentist?" teased Rey.

" _Okay—"_ Kylo hesitated. "— _if_ _that's what they wanted."_

Rey leant closer, putting her head on her husband's wide chest. "Kylo, just imagine—an empire. A business empire for a family of dentist."

"Can't."

"I can't either. I'm still imagining them to be this tiny, small beings."

"Still toothless?"

"Maybe with already two teeth."

"It's really late, Rey. You need your rest."

Rey slid back on the bed, turning on her side. "Can you rub my back again?"

"Where are you achy, sweetheart?"

"Same area. Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

—oOo—

 _Months later_

"Why aren't babies on the list of stuffs that are scary, mom?" Kylo asked. "It would top that list."

Leia laughed. "What is it this time?"

"I have to trim their nails." Kylo raised his too large hands to emphasized his point. "Their fingers are so small, I can barely see what the heck I'm cutting. But Rey said the nails shouldn't be allowed to grow longer or they'll scratch their face and of course, we can't have that!"

"Oh that, that's nothing. There's more to come."

" _Mom! Don't scare me like that!"_ groaned Kylo, "I still haven't told Rey I accidentally nicked her son's thumb. And there was blood and my baby cried. Do you suppose it was really that painful to an infant?"

"Don't worry, the wound will heal fast."

"Yeah, but the guilt is killing me."

"Hi guys," greeted Rey as she entered Leia's office. "Guilt that can kill you, Kylo? Hmn it doesn't involve another woman, I hope."

Leia snickered.

"So it involves another..." concluded Rey, laughter snagging her voice, "...man. Who could imagine a tiny, miniature creature could bring Kylo to his knees."

—oOo—

~3 13 18AF P 3 15 18~

A/N: Uhm I added two lines to the ending this morning...I know I ended it abruptly last night but it was supposed to be for the next chapter but...that was just my sleepy head's excuse :D


	5. Excusable Mistake

**Excusable Mistake**

"There. See." The sonographer pointed to a tiny blob on the monitor. "That's your baby. At 6 weeks, it's just several millimeters long and we can't hear a heartbeat."

" _No heartbeat?!"_ Kylo growled, pointing at the probe the sonographer had inserted inside of Rey, "You killed my baby with that thing!"

" _What?_ No." The sonographer hastily took out the instrument from inside the patient upon noticing the father of the fetus trembling with rage. "Mr. Ren, please calm down."

"Not hearing the baby's heartbeat _,_ " asked Rey, holding onto Kylo's hand more tightly, stopping him from doing harm on anyone, "at the moment is expected?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ren, it's still too early to detect a heartbeat," answered the sonographer.

"Please call me Rey," she said as she gestured at Kylo, adding, "We're not married."

"But we are getting married," snapped Kylo at the sonographer.

"No, we are not," retorted Rey.

The sonographer looked from one to the other. The woman who appeared calm awhile back, now, was glowering at the man who demanded to be with her during the scan. The man clothed in all black glowered back at her.

The couple shouldn't be together, the sonogapher decided. The man and the mother-to-be both appeared like readying to do battle with the other rather than readying to become parents.

Seeing his chance to leave, the sonographer stepped closer towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kylo Ren suddenly asked, transferring his attention to the sonographer.

The sonographer swallowed. "To give you two privacy to celebrate this joyous occasion?"

—oOo—

"You're marrying me, now, that we're sure you're pregnant."

"Just because I'm pregnant we have to get married?" Rey hissed, _"Then no!"_

Kylo grinded his teeth in frustration.

"This is all your fault!" Rey accused. "And you're just trying to fix it by proposing!"

"I—"

"You let this happen," accused Rey as she burst into tears.

"Yes."

Rey cried harder.

"Please..." begged Kylo, "marry me, Rey."

Rey raised her head. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I'm afraid...you now hate me." Kylo released his breath. "I know you told me you stopped taking your pills because you kept getting migraines and you wanted me to take responsibility for a while, but I screwed up. I'm really, very sorry."

"You're right, I hate—" replied Rey when she was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, the sonographer's head popping in to check on them.

"—you," finished Rey.

" _Get out!"_ shouted Kylo to the sonographer.

—oOo—

Heart pounding, the sonographer closed the door. If he had a heart condition, he would collapsed there and then from fright. That man wearing an all black ensemble appeared too enraged.

—oOo—

" _Get out!"_ shouted Kylo as his chest heaved. He was in pain. His worst fear was coming to pass.

Rey wouldn't marry him.

Rey hated him.

Rey would raise their child alone. He would only get visitation rights. That was the only thing he deserved for being the villain in Rey's life.

" _But,"_ Rey continued, "I love you too so I guess I have to marry you."

Kylo grabbed Rey and hanged on tightly. He just had a glimpsed of darkness...but now, he was delivered into the light.

—oOo—

 _A month and a half later_

"Mr. Ren, Rey, lis—"

Kylo cut in, "Call her Mrs. Ren."

"Mrs. Ren, Mr. Ren, lis—"

"It's Dr. Ren actually," corrected Rey.

The sonographer hid a sigh as he continued, "Dr. Ren, Mr. Ren, listen. That's your baby's heartbeat."

" _Oh,"_ exclaimed Rey.

"That sounds like my baby is...stressed," said Kylo, a frown pleating his forehead. "I think you better stop poking my wife's tummy."

"Babies have faster heartbeat, Kylo," reassured Rey.

"Dr. Ren is right," the sonographer agreed but he still stopped poking.

—oOo—

 _Another month later_

"Let's look shall we," remarked the sonographer, his eyes darting between the monitor and the couple. Those heated looks passing between them, he would roll his eyes if not for the baby. The unlikely couple had seemed to have ironed out their differences. Now, that is good for the baby. Speaking of the baby, the sonographer then asked, "Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes," Kylo answered.

" _No!"_ Rey answered.

The sonographer wondered if he just imagined the two ever agreeing on anything. "I could write down the gender for you Mr. Ren if you want. That way your wife wouldn't know."

Kylo nodded and the doctor wrote it down.

" _A girl!_ We're having a girl, Rey!" exclaimed Kylo. _"Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to say that."_

" _Damn it, Kylo!"_

" _A_ _ren't you_ excited to know we're having a girl?"

" _I wanted to be surprised!"_

"I didn't mean to blurt it like that. I was just really happy."

"Mr. Ren, Dr. Ren," addressed the sonographer, "Let's proceed?"

"Is my baby developing okay?" Rey asked the sonographer, openly ignoring Kylo.

"Of course, she's fine," snapped Kylo.

The sonographer wondered if he should leave and let the couple fight in private. He proceeded with his job, hurrying so he could leave soon. The heated looks were now replaced with cold looks from the woman and defensive from the father-to-be.

—oOo—

 _Almost two months later_

Rey took a fortifying breath. A procedure that only takes about fifteen minutes is now going on thirty. Biting each word, Rey spoke slowly as if to a child, "Well, first of all, my other patients are not as jumpy as you are that a little jab from my stomach startles them. Second, I tell them beforehand that I'm incubating a big baby who takes after its dad who likes to kick other people. And third, I don't stick this close to other patients because other patient's doesn't have their long arm trying to pull me close. It's not my fault you keep putting your face beside my big stomach."

"But you really need to stop working." Kylo argued, "Your hands are swollen, you can't even wear your wedding ring. Doesn't your fingers hurt while you work?"

"Kylo, I'm fine."

"I know the baby's unplanned. That you wanted to work on a career—"

"Kylo, stop feeling guilty. I want this child too." Rey tried to lean down but her stomach got in the way. "Can you move up so we could kiss. I can't seem to bend down."

" _ _Say Please first."__

Rey bristled. "Forget it."

"Oh sweetheart, __forget?__ You ask for the impossible," Kylo said as he raised his body to claim his kiss.

Rather than accept Kylo's kiss, Rey stood up from her chair.

"What?" Kylo asked.

"I think there's something wrong." Rey frowned. "You're right, I'm— _I'm_ _too fat!"_

" _I did not say that!"_ bristled Kylo. "And there's nothing wrong."

Seeing fear in Kylo's eyes, Rey relented. "Okay, there's nothing wrong. I'm not fat—just too large. I'm not even 7 months yet but I look like I'm ready to pop. Let's get another scan."

"Okay." Kylo stood up fast and grabbed Rey, putting his arms behind her back and legs.

" _Kylo, you don't have to carry me to the hospital!"_

—oOo—

Kylo arrived carrying Rey like a bride. He then gently deposited her on the bed and demanded that the sonographer take another ultrasound.

The sonographer gulped. Even before he saw the monitor, he heard two heartbeats. "Didn't you say Dr. Ren that you'd like to be surprised..."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Dr. Ren, you have twins."

—oOo—

~3 21 18 AF P 3 22 18~

A/N: Someone committed a mistake. That someone is me. Hahaha I gave them a baby girl then a twin...then a baby boy...anybody noticed that and wondered?

And what I learn from my mistake...a hidden twin is possible. whew.


	6. This time, no need for an excuse

_A/N: Sorry about this, guys…_

.

 **This time, no need for an excuse**

Kylo closed his eyes. It felt like the whole of his head was in excruciating pain. All this because of an unwanted growth in a part of his skull.

Rey looked at her husband, the feeling of helplessness suffusing her. The specialist had already talked to Kylo and explained that the pain, that the prognosis would only worsen without intervention. "Please, just have the surgery. You know you need it to return back to normal."

" _Normal?_ I need the surgery to survive," muttered Kylo. "I would choose another way other than this surgery but... I want to be free of this pain."

Rey embraced her husband, tight and encouraging him to take the next inevitable step. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Alright, you win," agreed Kylo, resigned to his fate. "I'll do it. But I want you there."

Rey shook her head. "No, Kylo. The surgeon won't like that."

—oOo—

 _The day of the surgery_

"Will put this here so you can be comfy."

A mask was placed on Kylo's face and after a while as he breathed in through it, he felt lightheaded then his limbs started to feel heavier.

He was still aware. He wanted to react, to move but he couldn't.

—oOo—

Kylo's heart started to beat faster and faster. Why couldn't he lift his limbs?

" _Rey,"_ he called out.

Nobody answered.

" _Rey, where are you?"_

His heart beat faster and faster until it stopped. But atleast the unbearable pain that radiated to his head was gone permanently.

—oOo—

" _No!_ _It did not happen_ _!"_ someone was shouting. _"Tell me,_ _it did not happen_ _!"_

" _Shh,_ sweetheart," a gentle voice said. "You'll get through this. You can lean on me now."

" _No! You're wrong!_ I have kids now...how will I tell them their father is dead?"

" _Shh,_ just lean back. We'll be home soon."

"Then I have to tell them...I don't think I can face them yet...Can you drive around?" the voice said, muffled by the crying.

An arm was removed from the steering wheel and was stretched out to comfort, to rubbed the heaving back. "You'll be okay. You have to be okay."

" _I'll never be okay! Never!"_

"After a time, what you feel will improve, I promise."

" _No!_ You only say that because...you've always been stronger than me."

"That's not true. You're also strong."

"Please don't give me that bullshit."

"It's not bullshit."

"Why are you fine with this...when I'm a mess? It's because you're a stronger person."

"Just because I stay calm doesn't mean—"

" _I know you're hurting too_...I know, I'm sorry."

Fierce eyes were then raised to look at the rearview mirror. "You shouldn't have agreed to Finn's suggestion." She then turned the steering wheel to pass another car.

"Finn? He's my dearest friend, I think...If I need him, he'll look after my kids."

"I'm also here to look after the kids."

"Yes...but Finn knows you'll be sad too for a while. You'll be very, very sad, won't you? My friend Finn will help us, I know he will."

The answer was a soft grunt.

"Are you crying?"

"Please sweetheart, just sleep. Save your strength. Will be home soon and see the kids."

"Leia—"

"Shhh. Rest your head for a while. Don't overthink."

—oOo—

Rey was crying silent tears as she cuddled and talked to her children, "The doctor said, your papa's heart got too tired. The pain must have gotten too much." Her voice caught on a sob, "But the pain is gone now 'cause your papa's gone..."

Leia and Han then hugged the tiny family.

Even uncle Luke and uncle Chewie were present to give comfort.

—oOo—

~3 28 18 AF P4 1 18~

A/N: Next time, the funeral...


	7. Dated Excuse

**The Dated Excuse**

 _After surgery_

"Dr. Rey, we ended up using more Nitrous Oxide to sedate your husband. He is big and quite strong. I'm afraid, he'll be having delusions of grandeur for a while," the surgeon reported.

"I understand, dr. Ackbar. But you were able to retrieve all four of Kylo's wisdom teeth?" Rey asked.

"We have to defer the upper ones cause your husband was having some palpitations. He was really a difficult patient even as a kid. His mom had to refer him to me even for simple baby tooth extractions. I remember he used to call for his mom a lot, now he calls for you."

Rey sighed. There are still battles to be won up ahead. "He had to go back to you for the remaining ones then."

"Alright. But give it some time."

"I will. Thank you, doctor."

—oOo—

 _Hours later_

"Don't you dare show the video to Finn!" Kylo growled, his voice still muffled as he held the ice packs to the left and right side of his lower jaw.

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to Finn's suggestion. I told you, you might say something—"

" _Stupid,"_ Kylo supplied, "Now, I know. Just don't show him the video...Please."

"I'll consider it. I can just tell Finn you considered him a friend," teased Rey. "Who would have thought that! Finn will be touched."

" _I don't remember saying that!"_

"You really thought you died. You were screaming my name, and you called Leia's name too. Several times in fact. I keep shushing you but you kept on talking and ugly crying."

"I don't cry!"

Rey taunted, "Oh but you did as you can see from the video."

"For _G_ _od's sake_ don't show that to anybody! Especially Finn, I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Well I won't if you..." Rey smiled, mischievously.

" _Are you blackmailing me, Rey?"_

"Uh-huh," Rey agreed.

"You said it was called a laughing gas for a reason. That there won't be any problems. That I'll be laughing my ass off!" Kylo glowered and pouted at his wife. "Now, you dare to blackmail me? You're the one that's evil."

"Sorry, sweetheart..." Rey appeared repentant. "Okay, I'll delete this video."

Kylo proffered his hand. "Give the dash cam to me so I can delete it."

" _Ouch."_ Rey tried to copy Kylo's sullen lips before she handed him the video. _"_ You don't trust me?"

"I trust you with my life...but not with the video." Kylo grabbed the dash cam and deleted the video with a grunt of relief.

—oOo—

Unknown to Kylo, of course, Rey already had another copy of the video. For the twins when they grow up, Rey chuckled to herself.

The twins will be able to watch their father freaking out that he wouldn't be there for them.

—oOo—

 _The video_

" _No!_ _It did not happen_ _!"_ Kylo was shouting. _"Tell me,_ _it did not happen_ _!"_

" _Shh,_ sweetheart," Rey said in a gentle voice, "You'll get through this. You can lean on me now."

" _No! You're wrong!_ I have kids now...how will I tell them their father is dead?"

" _Shh,_ just lean back. We'll be home soon."

"Then I have to tell them...I don't think I can face them yet...Can you drive around?" Kylo said, his voice muffled by his crying.

Rey's arm was removed from the steering wheel and was stretched out to comfort, to rubbed the heaving back. "You'll be okay. You have to be okay."

" _I'll never be okay! Never!"_

"After a time, what you feel will improve, I promise."

" _No!_ You only say that because...you've always been stronger than me."

"That's not true. You're also strong."

"Please don't give me that bullshit."

"It's not bullshit."

"Why are you fine with this...when I'm a mess? It's because you're a stronger person."

"Just because I stay calm doesn't mean—"

" _I know you're hurting too_...I know, I'm sorry."

Fierce eyes were then raised to look at the rearview mirror, in the direction of the dash cam. "You shouldn't have agreed to Finn's suggestion." She then turned the steering wheel to pass another car.

"Finn? He's my dearest friend, I think...If I need him, he'll look after my kids."

"I'm also here to look after the kids."

"Yes...but Finn knows you'll be sad too for a while. You'll be very, very sad, won't you? My friend Finn will help us, I know he will."

Rey's answer was a soft grunt.

"Are you crying?"

Rey shook her head. "Please sweetheart, just sleep. Save your strength. Will be home soon and see the kids."

"Leia—"

" _Shhh._ Rest your head for a while. Don't overthink," cut in Rey.

"Leia will be sad too, won't she? And Han, and uncle Luke and uncle Chewie."

"Yes, when you really die, Kylo, I think they will be," reassured Rey, with a dash of exasperation.

—oOo—

 _What it was like in Kylo's drugged head_

Rey was crying silent tears as she cuddled and talked to her children, "The doctor said, your papa's heart got too tired. The pain must have gotten too much." Her voice caught on a sob, "But the pain is gone now 'cause your papa's gone..."

Leia and Han then hugged the tiny family.

Even uncle Luke and uncle Chewie were present to give comfort.

—oOo—

 _What it was like in Kylo's clear mind_

Must delete video. Must delete video. Must delete video.

—oOo—

~4 1 18AF P4 3 18~

A/N: To Twi-Smile: _Umm_ because days ago when the previous chapter was posted...it was the first day of this month which is April...

So yep, here lies the writer of this fic...she knew it was dangerous and yep, she died of embarrassment mainly...may her soulful muse be at peace -releases balloons...non helium, of course-

...you guys can still perform CPR, right? ...just leave a Concrit, Poke, Review...


	8. The F Excuse

**The F Excuse**

His wife was acting strange.

Rey's being secretive about something. It started last night.

Last night, he entered their room and Rey immediately cut off her phone conversation like she didn't want him to hear anything she was saying to Finn or Rose or whoever was her confidante.

She usually did that but this time something was different. She seemed agitated and...guilty. And that expression on her face had kept him awake that night.

He wondered if Rey is having an affair.

...At almost three years of marriage, were they now considered an old married couple. Is Rey unsatisfied?

Tonight, Kylo planned to satisfy Rey. He was already on bed, naked, when Rey entered their room.

"I— _I'm sorry,_ Kylo," she stuttered, "I'm tired."

 _What the fuck_ , Kylo's mind screamed but he mumbled, "Okay". Pestering Rey for sex would lead to a confrontation...and really he wasn't prepared yet for that. He reached for his boxer shorts from the floor, wore them, and said, 'Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Hmn," Rey answered, preoccupied, seeming to be in a galaxy far, far away.

Kylo would rage, break things up, if he felt secure that Rey wouldn't walk out the door. He tried to remember if he did something recently that would pissed Rey. Fact is he remembered...too many. _Damn it._ Was Rey finally tired dealing with him on a daily basis? Was she finally contemplating leaving him...for good?

The next day, he was eavesdropping on Rey's conversation with the two year old twins.

So he was a snake for deliberately listening in but... _fuck it all_ , how was he supposed to find out anything if he didn't do this. To save his marriage he had to. His marriage is his everything.

Rey was saying to the twins that she did something bad and that papa— _that's him_ —is going to get hurt big time.

Kylo swallowed. No, he definitely wasn't ready yet for a confrontation. Rey could walk out the door, bring their kids with her and _shit_...he would never be ready for a final scene like that. His family leaving him is always and forever would be his worst fear. He doesn't think he could face it ever.

But if she's having an affair...isn't it better to nip it in the bud?

That night, Kylo hugged Rey. They spooned after an amazing, desperate sex. Looking back he wondered who was more desperate in their coupling—him or her.

Seriously, he was so damn scared. He said, "I love you, Rey. I'll always love you no matter what."

Rey then burst into tears.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kylo asked. Praying to God, force, any deity that would listen that Rey's answer would be something else, not another man who genuinely deserved her.

"Promise...you won't get mad?" Rey mumbled, her tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Kylo nodded his head. No, he wouldn't get mad. He would just die.

"My bag was snatched three days ago—"

That was not the answer he was expecting but it still made him angry, " _You_ _wer_ _e not hurt? Did they hurt you?_ Had that experience made you jittery. Is that why you've been acting strange. Whoever did that to you—I'll find them then I'll kill them. _I'll kill them!_ _"_

" _Shh_ don't say that. I'm fine. They just snatched my bag...I wasn't hurt but...the contents of my bag...there was something in there that was important."

"It's just money. We can replace it." Kylo grabbed Rey tightly, thanking the gods and the force for keeping her safe. "Your life, however, is irreplaceable. I'm so grateful you're okay, I'm shaking."

Rey pushed at Kylo's chest to breathe, he was holding her so tight. " _Uhm_ remember your video?"

"What video?"

"The one where you were still experiencing the after effects of your sedation and you were crying like a big man who just lost—"

"I remember." Kylo abruptly removed his arms from around Rey. "What about it?"

"Kylo, please remember too that I do love you very much. I would never do anything that would hurt you and that I already reported it so anytime now they're bound to do something that will address—"

" _I have a bad feeling about this."_ Kylo frowned. _"_ Just tell me what is it about."

"That video is now in youtube," Rey answered with a big cringe on her face.

" _WHAT?! NOOO!"_

"I'm so sorry but yes. Last I checked it even has around 1,811 views." Rey grabbed Kylo's arm then she shook it for emphasis. "Please don't get mad. I promise I'll be your sex slave for a month. We can do any positions you want. We can even do role play. Anything you want."

Kylo reached for his laptop, with Rey still clinging on his arm. "What's the title?"

"Crylo Ren," Rey answered with another cringe.

Kylo gritted his teeth, searched and found the video. The views had now reached 2,724. "Who are these people who watched _this shit_? _I'm no one! Why the hell would they click on it?"_

"Uhm sweetheart...It's because the video's really funny."

—oOo—

Kylo's life is over. He is now sort of famous.

Rey had kept a vital secret from him and that severely affected his health. Ever since he found out that another copy of the video existed and worst, leaked, he decided he would bear the pain rather than see Dr. Ackbar. His upper left wisdom tooth was bothering him but he would never do anything about it. He would bear the pain until he dies.

Rey concealed information from him that involved his post surgery video and now, as a direct result, he is dead.

This time, he's truly dead.

No __waking up from this nightmare__ type of shit. This time, he's truly, really dead.

And it's his wife's fault, his dentist's fault. Everyone-around-him's fault.

They all had seen his video by now. He doesn't inspire fear in his troops anymore. And in his funeral, people will be…laughing their ass off.

—oOo—

On the other hand, Kylo's life may be over but his sex life is very much alive.

One night, he and Rey broke in— _actually_ _R_ _ey ha_ _d_ _a key_ —and entered the Organa Dental Clinic.

But before that, they knocked on Luke's door at eight in the evening, dumped— _okay gave—_ the twins to Luke so he could practice training young padawans. The kids now can identify the right shoe from the left shoe and they eat their greens thanks to their granduncle Luke.

In the dental clinic, Kylo and Rey tried to have sex on the dental chair, it was uncomfortable. Rey played the patient and Kylo, the dentist. He used his big instrument to clean— _more like dirtied_ —Rey's mouth and since he couldn't give to her the proper treatment she needed with her on the chair, they moved on to his mother's office.

But just as they were finished...Kylo noticed the IP camera directed at his mom's desk, exactly where they were.

"That wasn't there before," Rey mentioned.

Kylo groaned. His life is truly over. His mom would kill him for desecrating her office. But at least this time, Rey's in the same pile of shit with him.

Kylo grinned at his wife. "Want another round?"

—oOo—

~4 7 18AF P4 16 18~


	9. I need answers Excuse

**_I need answers_ excuse**

Kylo opened his email and noticed a message labeled IMPORTANT.

He clicked it and it said: _Relate: Matador pile Rey's bones_ _._

Kylo had a bad feeling about it so he tried to call his wife on the phone. No answer.

 _God damn it!_ He could feel panic rising in his chest. _Relate? Jesus,_ _w_ hat does it mean? _Imagine Rey's bones being piled by a matador like she was some_ _chopped up_ _bull?_

Like a bull, Kylo saw the red haze with that thought.

 _What does the message mean?_

Kylo's eyes scanned the message again and he noticed...the mistake.

 _Relate: Matador pile Rey's bones_ _._ That should be a pile with an s. That was so wrong, it made Kylo want to reach for who ever wrote it and shake him or her for not putting the s on the pile.

But then might be...Might be the letter s was missing because the message was an anagram.

 _Why would someone send him an anagram?_

 _Was Rey kidnapped? And he was to figure out how to save her?_

 _Whoever is playing this game with him...He/she's gonna get it._

—oOo—

~4 9, 5 1 18 AFP~

A/N: Ops there's supposed to be an actual story but just like everyone else...uhm still currently distracted with the infinity stones...not that I believe what happened at the end.

Hopefully by Star Wars Day I'm done writing this one (answer included). For the meantime, let's figure the anagram? Hmn it's easy...to make it easier I'm gonna give you guys one of the words in it :D

.

.

.

.

.

Yep, just follow the vertically lined periods

.

.

.

.

.

Of course, one of the words is Dental!

There are 3 more words to figure out. Hope you guys try...and have fun :D


	10. Running Out of Excuses

**Running Out of Excuses**

Two hours later, Kylo tried to call Rey again but still there was no answer.

Kylo then shouted, _"Arrrggggg,"_ to the space in front of him in frustration. Next, he did the only course left for him to do. He called Rose.

"This is a stupid game," Kylo told Rose. "I give up,"

"You sure you want to give up?" Rose asked. "You know that Finn is also playing this game and Poe too."

" _Who the hell is Poe?"_

"The new dentist..." Rose paused, "I think he's a rival."

Kylo snorted. "It's an anagram, isn't it?"

" _Good!_ You've guessed that correctly."

"Yeah but can you give me a clue?"

"Sorry I can't. It won't be fair for the others."

" _Damn it!"_

—oOo—

Finn called Rose, mumbling, "Come on, I don't want to quit. Just give me a clue."

Rose replied, "It's an anagram."

"Got it. Another clue please?"

"Dental."

"Okay. Another?"

Rose sighed. "This is the last one, Finn. Empire."

"Thanks Rose. You're the absolute best."

—oOo—

Poe called Rose on the phone, "Why am I playing this again?"

Rose hesitated, " _'Cause_ it's fun?"

"Tennis matches are fun. This isn't."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a clue. Laboratory."

—oOo—

Finn told Poe, "Rose said dental and empire."

Poe told Finn, "Rose said laboratory."

" _Come on let's_ _g_ _o save_ _R_ _ey!_ " exclaimed Finn. _"Then we can rubbed it in Kylo's face!"_

"Why would I want to do that?"

" _You'll know soon enough when you meet him."_

—oOo—

Rey got home fuming mad. _"_ _W_ _here were you?"_

Kylo frowned. "Why are you already here? I'm supposed to save you."

"Well you're too late. Poe and Finn already ' _save_ _d_ ' me."

"They're able to solve Rose's anagram?"

"Obviously."

" _Damn it."_ Kylo kicked in frustration the thrash can overflowing with crumpled paper until it toppled over and spilled its contents.

Rey leaned down to pick one ball of paper. The paper said, _mall door_. Rey then picked another one that said, _Rome_. Rey sighed. Kylo did try his best, "For _Relate: Matador pile Rey's bones_ , the answer was _See: Empire's Dental Laboratory._ "

"So you were at the Empire's Dental Laboratory?"

"Yep, I was waiting for you to solve the cipher and come get me."

" _Who the fuck said we should do this game anyway?!"_

Rey pointed her finger at Kylo. " _You._ You said you wanted a role playing game that challenges you."

" _Well, it was you who brought in your friends!"_

" _Well, it was you who said you can beat them!"_ snapped Rey. "You should be apologizing! If I was really kidnapped, you were unable to save me so I just ended up—"

" _Don't say the word, Rey!"_

" _Dead!"_

" _Arggg! I said don't say it!"_ shouted Kylo. "If you were really kidnapped, I— _I—_ "

"I know, you would do anything in your power to save me," proclaimed Rey. "I'm starving. What's for dinner? You did cook dinner, right?"

"I did," grunted Kylo. "It's the only useful thing about me. I seem to suck at saving damsels in distress."

"Damsel. No _'s'_. I'm the only damsel in your life. And you have other uses. Especially in bed."

Kylo shook his head. "You're not a damsel. You're a queen with a huge appetite."

"Huge appetite for what?"

" _For me."_ Kylo smiled. "Damn right! I still get the girl in the end."

—oOo—

~5 26 18 AF P 5 27 18~

A/N: If you guys are watching Big Bang Theory just imagine Rose as Raj…


	11. Bloody Excuses

**The Bloody Excuse**

 _ **Twenty five years into the future**_

Rey looks at her eldest child. Her little boy is now a man...a man with blood on his hands. The body in front of him, trembling in fear.

" _What have you done?"_ she utters.

"Don't act like you don't know, ma," he answers back. "My father—he send me to this path."

—oOo—

 _ **Back to the Present Time**_

"Tomorrow is a big day. You must face your greatest fear and whatever happens don't act scared," warns Rey, her body tense as she faces the man she married.

"I can do that."

"I swear _to_ _G_ _od_ , Kylo, if you _fuck_ this up, you have just made _our_ lives, our children's livesmiserable."

"There's no need to think that way—"

"Says the man who can't forgive his own father."

"Don't bring that up, Rey."

Rey raises her chin, ready to battle it out.

"Okay...okay. I understand. I will be better than Han."

—oOo—

"Who wants to go first?" Rey ask.

The twins chorus, _"_ _P_ _apa!"_

"Then who next?"

The twins look at each other. The girl shrugs and the boy shakes his head in a silent yet adamant no, not him.

Rey squats on her heels so she can look into her son's eyes. His eyes hold the same expression as Kylo when Kylo learned he needed to have his unerupted third molars removed. "You can do it, sweetheart. Just watch papa first."

"I'm next to papa," her daughter volunteers.

"Okay," Rey agrees.

"No. I'm next to papa," her son says, in his cute two year old voice that is trembling but trying to be brave tone.

"Okay, you're next," Rey agrees immediately. Her baby boy is being courageous. That is usual for his younger-by-8-minutes sister but not for him.

"But you said, I'll go next!" her daughter pouts.

Kylo raises his hands in a stop sign. "We can settle this from the oldest to the youngest—"

" _Not fair!"_ their daughter scowls.

"Okay. How about whoever picks which of my hands has um—" Rey grabs a paperclip from the form on the table as she continues, "—this paper clip will go next after papa."

"Okay," the twins agree.

The boy gets the paper clip...which isn't really that surprising. It's still easy for Rey to move the clip between her hands without the kids noticing.

—oOo—

"Alright. We're going to check papa's teeth now," says Rey as her children flank the occupied dental chair. "They all look good because papa brushes his teeth."

Kylo tries a smile from his supine position on the dental chair. "I like sitting on this chair. Did you see it move?"

The smile must have appeared pretty convincing since his daughter replies, _"Yes! Yes! Let me try!"_

" _No,_ _I_ _'m next!"_ The boy claims his position by hurriedly climbing up and sitting on his father's lap.

His son lands on the family jewels in the quest to sit on his lap. Kylo's smile is in danger of being replaced by a cry of intense pain until he remembers what's at stake—Rey's faith in him that he won't mess up their children's future.

" _But.. but..."_ the little girl argues then she bursts into tears.

Seeing his chance, Kylo wiggles to stand up and sits his son on the chair. Next, he picks up his daughter and puts her too on the chair. The two are still little enough that they can fit on the dental chair, side by side, comfortably.

" _Okay, guys?"_ Kylo asks.

The boy nods vigorously his head and the girl uses the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

While Rey is doing show and tell to the kids, Kylo is taking pictures of the twins' first actual dental visit.

"I think I like going to the dentist," Kylo proclaims, snapping away at the tableau of his family—his wife and his kids. A little white lie can never hurt anyone.

—oOo—

"That wasn't too hard," Rey tells Leia in a surprised tone. "Since they are mine, I thought it'll be harder to make them cooperate on the chair."

Leia laughs. "I remember when Ben—Kylo was two. It wasn't that hard either."

"So what changed?"

"He needed to have his baby tooth pulled."

—oOo—

For almost five years, Rey lives in fear that her children will hate her when it's time.

Kylo had told her that according to his uncle, _'fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.'_

Rey doesn't know why that particular quotation just pops up in her head but _damn it_...she has a bad feeling that her kids might end up hating her.

Just look at Kylo.

According to Leia...Han wasn't a lousy father but Kylo thought otherwise.

Unbeknownst to Rey though, Kylo ties a thread on his son's wobbling lower incisor and attaches the other end of the thread to a remote control car. His son has the remote.

Rey doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when she finds out that the first baby tooth removal in their house is done by Kylo.

That night, she decides she's grateful. "How much money did you say the tooth fairy will give him?" Rey asks the smug man hugging her recumbent, sweaty body on the bed.

"I said the fairy might buy it for a dollar."

"A bit cheap...so how did you convince him?"

"I said the fairy will have to pay the dentist so much more than just a dollar and hence the fairies are becoming broke and they are starting to disappear."

"So in short you convinced him to save the tooth fairies."

"Yes." Kylo's hands travel down Rey's body. "I just saved your corner of the galaxy, didn't I? I'm quite redeemed in your clito— _eyes._ "

—oOo—

 _The next day_

The almost seven years old says in his almost seven years old wisdom, "Ma, I know now why people don't like the dentists."

"Why?"

"The dentist are killing the tooth fairies."

Rey shakes her head, smiling at her son while inwardly swearing at Kylo. "The fairies are not disappearing. There are just too many children for them to visit that they need assistance, hence the dentist are actually helping the fairies."

"Oh. I want to become a dentist and help the fairies."

Rey just smiles. Kylo will be appalled.

Maybe tonight Rey should call Kylo the Supreme Leader, and she will be asked to join him and she will have to say...yes and then she will rub it in.

That he was the one who gave the reason and now his son wants to become the most feared person in the galaxy— _a dentist._

Their son's hands— _with gloves, of course_ —will become bloodied.

She just knows.

—oOo—

~1 4 19 AF P 1 26 19~


	12. No excuse for this

_**No**_ _ **excuse**_ _ **for this**_

 _ **31 years into the future**_

Rey looks at her youngest child. Her little girl is now...a woman with dark blood on her hands. The body in front of her daughter, lying gutted and lifeless.

" _What have you done?"_ Rey can't help but utter.

"Don't act like you don't know, ma," her daughter answers back. "My father and—you sent me down this path."

Rey can hear the police sirens outside. She swallows the bile rising in her throat. She can't hide her disgust at what her daughter just did.

"Get out out of here, ma. You cannot help me," her daughter says. "I've done the things I did...because you and pa only care for my brother."

—oOo—

A/N: Uhm -looks sideways-...uhm I got bored I guess…so let's try darker themes?

~1 28 19 AF P1 30 19~


	13. The Number 4 Excuse

**The Number 4 Excuse**

It is on the news...a crime of patricide.

The daughter killed her father. She could have gotten away with it if not for the mother.

It was sickening. How the mother witnessed it all. She could have chosen to save her daughter and made up a story that would ensure someone else taking the blame but in the end, she did not.

—oOo—

Rey looks up, trying to dam her tears from falling. Her eyes are burning. She needs to cry this out. It's too painful not to.

The policeman then offers her a box of tissues. Rey accepts the whole box. "Are you alright, ma'am?" the policeman asks.

Rey shakes her head. After what she had seen that's a stupid question to ask. But the she knows the policeman is just being kind.

"You were brave," the policeman says, "For being in that room where your daughter is."

"My daughter..." Rey's voice fades away. _"_ _ _How could she do it?!"__

The policeman shrugs. "Who knows what people are capable of."

Rey wipes at her eyes. "Kylo, my husband—"

"I know, Mrs. Ren— _ _I mean Dr Ren,__ I know. Your daughter will regret not seeing him again."

"Thank you. I'll visit my daughter tomorrow again."

"She'll be held here for a long time. She may not appreciate you coming here but there's no rule against you visiting."

"Thank you. You're a nice man."

"I do what I can. The world is a dark place...as you have just seen."

—oOo—

~1 29 19 AF P2 13 19~

A/N: You guys know what number 4 means, right?


	14. Not the first in his affections excuse

**Not being the first in his affections excuse**

 **Twenty years ago**

She sees it—her father in bed with a red head.

It is dark but the moon beam filtering in through the curtain window sheds a light that makes the color seems like fire on the woman's head as she straddles her pa.

The kid bites her lower lip, painfully.

She is Rey's eleven years old daughter and that's her pa, screwing whoever that red head is...in their own home.

She shouldn't be there. She is supposed to be out. She just comes to her parents' room to let them know she and her twin brother are home a day early. The bedroom door is ajar, not closed. She knocks on the door of her parents' room and then she hears her father voice, shouting, "Sweetheart, come...come". So she goes in and that is what she finds.

She is Rey's daughter so she screams. She screams at her father that she hates him then she runs to her room.

It is awful. Sadness and disappointment flowering in her small chest. Then her big fat tears start to fall. She will be a product of a broken home. Her parents will be divorced and they will be fighting custody over her brother. Her brother is their favorite but her, who will have her?

Not her father and his...second wife, she hopes.

She will never forget this day ever. And as she looks into the future, she hates her father even more.

But maybe she can stop that future from happening if she just keeps what she saw from her mother. A secret that will probably consume her.

—oOo—

~2 8 19 AF P 2 17 19~

A/N: Updating for Lovitar...for not giving up on this one...but maybe after this you will...oohhh.

If you reach this part, it will be nice to hear comments, suggestions, anything...I do appreciate that :D


	15. One Third Evil Excuse

A/N: To the guest who reviewed Chapter 14. Hmn I can see why it can cause confusion. Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 start with the same thing. But before you proceed to reading this chapter, it'll be nice if you can re-read chapter 11 and notice that the start is the end and the end is the start for that chapter. :D That's the best explanation I can give. That's for the brother. Then Chapter 12 onwards is about the sister. Hope this helps.

—oOo—

 **1/3rd evil excuse**

 **Back at 31 years**

"Pa, it wasn't like that. I did not go home because—because..." Kylo's daughter's contrite face becomes defensive. "You would get mad if you discover the truth so I won't tell you ever."

"If you ran into a problem, tell us," Kylo commands. "Your mother was hurt that day. The least you can do is tell your mother and me why."

"I know that." She shifts the rib cutting knife from her hand to her other hand in her agitation.

" _Then tell us, damn it!"_ Kylo growls in frustration.

His daughter then raises the knife to emphasize her point. "Great! Now, you're shouting."

"Stop," Kylo warns, "waving that thing around."

"Stop treating me like a little girl." She looks at the knife, the thing is wrapped in a see through plastic. "You can't dictate what I'm going to do with it. I do know how to use it!"

"That's it. Give it to me!" snaps Kylo.

"You have to wrench it from my hands first!"

—oOo—

Rey is too late to stop the fight. But she bravely pushes the door that silently screams, ' _keep out'._ The awful stench of dried up blood clings in the air.

Her daughter raises the knife she's holding towards the chest cavity of the man lying on the table.

" _Stop!"_ Rey shouts.

But her daughter seems to not have heard her as her knife continues to pierce through the ribs of the dead man on the table.

Rey looks at her youngest child. Her little girl is now...a woman with dark blood on her hands. The body in front of her daughter, lying gutted and lifeless.

Rey can hear the police sirens outside. She swallows the bile rising in her throat. She can't hide her disgust at what her daughter just did. _"Eww,"_ she mutters in revulsion and she takes a step back and knocks down a bottle of something behind her.

Rey's daughter still hasn't turned around to face her. The knife in her hands, going through the body as if the bones are mere sticks to snip.

Suddenly, the smell of formalin reeks more in the air. Rey turns around to right the spilled bottle but the formalin is too strong that the vapors seem to burn her eyes.

"What have you done?" with tears starting to leak from her eyes, Rey can't help but utter. The formalin is awful on her eyes but the added stench and the gore all around the room...is much too much to even a seasoned dentist like her. There are bottled specimens of different organs everywhere and there are metal cabinets on one wall which probably houses more bodies.

"Don't act like you don't know, ma," her daughter finally answers back. "I'm sure you had dissected a corpse before graduating." It is then that she finally turns around, and notices her mother's tears.

Rey's daughter then rushes to her side to take the bottle of formalin away. She is already wearing protection goggles and masks and gloves, so the chemical does not affect her as much as it does Rey. " _Ma,_ _w_ _hat are you doing here?"_

Rey tries to open her eyes wider so she can tear up some more and that will wash the burning sensation away. "Your father did not say I came with him?"

"No," Rey's daughter says as she removes her gloves. "Let me look at your eyes."

"My eyes are okay. They're just irritated from the fumes."

"Let me take a look," Rey's daughter mumbles. She checks her mother's sight and administers first aid. After a while, she's satisfied, having confirmed that the formalin itself did not go into her mother's eyes. "It doesn't look like there will be permanent damage but it will hurt for a while."

"Your father said you walked out on him," accuses Rey. "And went into this room."

"So that's why you marched in here. But still ma, you're not allowed in my workplace."

"And how else shall I see you? We live in the same city, but I haven't seen you in months."

"I know." Rey's daughter appears contrite. "But you shouldn't have brought pa. You know we have this _he shouts, I shout too_ relationship."

"Because he wants to see you too, sweetheart. You missed my birthday. And he was looking forward to seeing you then. I think he's hurt more than I am for your non appearance. I know you're busy. I said so to Kylo but you know your father. If it's important, you make time."

"Oh, ma, I'm sorry," Rey's daughter groans."I wasn't able to go to your house party because...I fell asleep. _Oh God_ , I know that is so lame but I was so tired that day I didn't hear my alarm go off. Promise me you won't tell papa ever. He will never forgive me if that's the only reason I can give him."

"Okay, I won't tell. If you promise, you will visit us this weekend."

" _Arg_ , ma, that's blackmail."

"Yes." Rey smiles at her daughter. "So what case are you working on this time? The patricide case? I heard about it on the news."

"Yes, I'm confirming if this mister," says Rey's daughter as she gestures at the body on the metal table, "is indeed poisoned as claimed by the mother, or he simply died of heart attack or other possible cause as claimed by the daughter."

"You love this job. I can never understand why. It's so..." Rey shivers. "...So creepy."

"Haha, I know, ma. You've asked me a million times how I could do it but really," Rey's daughter continues, "My father and—you sent me down this path."

"And how did we do that?"

Rey's daughter thinks of that incident that happened twenty years ago. She will keep her secret from her mother until she dies. With a smile, she sidesteps the question. "You both saying I can be anything I want and that you guys will help me with tuition."

"You need help with anything else?"

"Just get out out of here, ma. You cannot help me," her daughter says, as she stacks up some pans, "clean the mess here. I know you find it yucky."

"Well, where do I put this stuff your father and I have brought you?"

Rey's daughter grins appreciatively, her eyes even crinkling at the corners. _"I_ _s that food? My favorite?_ _"_

"Yes. Kylo made it specially for you. Steak. How you can still eat meat is beyond me."

"' _Cause_ it's delicious!"

"You sound like your father."

"Papa will think that's a compliment." Rey's daughter chuckles.

"That's because you are his princess."

Rey's daughter scowls. _"Princess?"_ She stamps her foot once, just like her pa who has to physically move when agitated. " _Mama,_ _s_ _top!_ I've done the things I did because I want to stay away from princessy stuffs...and because you and pa only care for my brother or so I thought. I know it is not true but ma, princess, really? You don't call my brother, little prince even when we were young!"

Rey just laughs. "Your father's childhood pet name for you still rankles, huh?"

"It's because I don't want to be a princess that I choose to be a forensic pathologist. It's the farthest thing from being a princess I can think of." Rey's daughter pouts.

—oOo—

"Your daughter said to tell you that she misses you," Rey addresses the man sitting beside her, managing the steering wheel as they travel on their way home.

"She doesn't miss me." Kylo sighs. "I fail as a father just like Han."

"You big cry baby," Rey teases with a smile. "Of course, you didn't fail. And your daughter said, 'thank you,' for the steak although she asked me to leave it to the first policeman I see on my way out. He'll be the one who will put it in their communal kitchen. The young man seemed nice. He even offered me a box of kleenex. Too bad he's a little too young for our daughter though. He said I can visit her again tomorrow."

"Do you need that punk's permission to visit your own daughter at work?"

"No. But you gotta admit, it's easier to visit her if she works in a dental clinic, doesn't it?"

Kylo grunts.

"She'll visit us this weekend."

"Maybe. But we know that she and her brother are both grown ups now, and are living their own lives," Kylo replies, removing his hand from the steering wheel so he can clasps Rey's hand. "I'm just glad I still have you by my side, Rey. Ever since I have you, I never felt alone again."

—oOo—

~1 29-2 5 19 AF P2 18 19~

A/N: Confusing right? ...and the really amazing thing is...this is not my most confusing work. _Coded Messages_ is.


	16. The first in his affections excuse

**The first in his affections excuse**

 **Back to twenty years into the past**

She sees it—her father in bed with a red head.

It is dark but the moon beam filtering in through the curtain window sheds a light that makes the color seems like fire on the woman's head as that woman straddles her pa.

The kid bites her lower lip, painfully, as she in a moment, watches.

The kid is Rey's eleven years old daughter and that's her father, Kylo, screwing whoever that red head is...in their own home.

She shouldn't be there. She is supposed to be out. She just comes in into her parents' room to let them know that she and her twin brother are home a day early. The bedroom door is ajar, not closed. She has knocked on the door of her parents' room and then she has heard her father's voice, shouting, _"_ _ _Sweetheart, come...Please come"__. So she opens the door wider and that is what she finds...Her father in bed with a red head.

She is Rey's daughter so she screams. She screams at her father that she hates him then she runs out to her room.

It is awful. Sadness and disappointment flowering in her small chest. Then her big, fat tears start to fall on her cheeks, on her chin. She will be a product of a broken home. Her parents will be divorced and they will be fighting custody over her brother. Her brother is their favorite but her, who will have her?

Not her father and his...second wife, she hopes.

She will never forget this day ever. And as she looks into the future, she hates her father even more.

But maybe she can stop that future from happening if she just keeps what she saw from her mother. A secret that will probably consume her.

—oOo—

" _Wait, don't go!"_ Kylo grunts at the woman he's in bed with as she scrambles to get up. "I'm in pain."

"Didn't you hear what your daughter said? _S_ _he hates_ _y_ _ou! She hates us!_ She shouldn't have seen us carrying on as— _as rabbits!"_ the woman snaps, picking up her shirt and her jeans, hastily putting them on. _"It's is so wrong!"_

" _Fuck!_ _Oh God!_ _Fuck!_ _"_ Kylo's hands go down to his instrument as he struggles to finish what they were doing before they were interrupted.

"You're disgusting," the red head says as she wrestles with her clothes, trying to put them on. "Your pleasure shouldn't come ahead of your family."

" _Go! I'm not stopping you! Just leave!"_

The woman scowls at Kylo, but Kylo has his eyes already closed as he struggles with the task with his hands. She then vacated the room, banging the door on her way out.

Kylo's chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. It is the most unsatisfying thing he has ever done with his hands. Then he groans out loud. His conscience, pricking him. Now, he has to tackle his daughter.

—oOo—

Rey's daughter runs into her room. After a while, she hears a knock on her door.

"Go away, pa," she says, loud enough so the person behind the door can hear her and her contempt.

"It's your ma. Can you open the door please, sweetheart," Rey's voice comes through the door.

Rey's daughter jerks up from the bed and hastily opens the door. Her hand clutching the doorknob tightly, frozen in disbelief, as her mother stands in front of her. Her mother, always respectably dressed, has now her shirt inside out and her jeans zipped but not quite buttoned yet. And the most important detail of all, her mother's brown hair is now wildly disarrayed red.

"You had your hair dyed," Rey's daughter states hoarsely, amazingly, then she hugs her mother in relief.

"Do— _do you like it?"_ Rey asks, tentatively, the feeling of embarrassment of moments ago lingers in her voice.

"No," Rey's eleven years old daughter says with conviction, still hugging her mother.

As she reciprocates her daughter's hug, Rey sighs. "Your father doesn't either. He says it makes me look like not me."

"I'm sorry for barging in your room. Tell papa, I'm sorry I said I hate him." Rey's daughter sniffs.

Rey puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders so she can look into her daughter's eyes, assuring her that it's not her fault. "Nah. You have the right to be mad. And it's Kylo's fault that you have to see us.. _uhm that way._ It's his fault for leaving the door open."

"It's not my fault," Kylo cuts in as he finally arrives at his daughter's room. "You didn't knock, princess."

" _I knocked!"_ Kylo's eleven years old daughter objects, defensively. "You even heard me! You said, _'sweetheart, come'!_ Do you deny it?"

Kylo turns red. "I— _ahh_ —meant— _oh God_ , _you heard me say that?!"_

Rey clears her throat, fighting the blush that is also trying to suffuse her face. "Why are you back today rather than tomorrow?" she asks her daughter, hastily changing the topic.

"Uncle Finn had to drop us off a day early 'cause there's some sort of emergency. There were people who died in a fire. They were burned pretty badly. The police said they needed uncle Finn to identify the bodies."

"You didn't invite Finn to come in our home with you and your brother?" Kylo asks. If only Finn had come in, he and Rey would have heard his booming voice and would have been warned that the kids are unexpectedly home.

"He was in a rush," Kylo's daughter explains. "And it's not like we don't have a key."

"What if me and your mother were out? Finn would have left you and your brother, home alone."

Rey jabs Kylo with her elbow, unseen by their daughter. "Your uncle Finn has been very generous to offer to have you guys for two days. Too bad that the police needed his expertise."

Kylo scoffs, "Finn will just match the dental records with the corpses. He doesn't need to go in a rush. He should have made sure that my kids have some adult supervision first before he left them home."

"We know you guys are home, both your cars are in the garage," their daughter argues.

"What if we have taken a taxi to go out, little miss squabbler?" Kylo argues back at his daughter.

"You and ma will still come home, won't you?" scoffs his daughter. "And don't call me little. I'm almost as tall as ma, thanks to your genes!"

"Compare to me, you are little." Kylo glowers. "And what if, princess, we were late and there's a fire, what will you do then? Will the police come again at Finn's place and ask him to identify you guys?"

" _Kylo!"_ Rey shouts, aghast.

"That's a very plausible scenario," Kylo swivels his head to assert his words to Rey, a frown marring his forehead. Obviously, already imagining such a scene.

"And now you're terrifying yourself silly with what ifs," says Rey, rolling her eyes. "Leave this to me. I'll handle this."

Kylo scowls. "This is all Finn's fault."

"Papa, I'm already eleven. Seriously, that means we're not five anymore and we don't play with matches."

Rey knows what's next, father and daughter will just argue and argue. So in the end, she wraps her arms around Kylo, and uses her body to gently nudge him in the direction of their room. With a huff, he leaves mumbling about talking to Finn in the morning.

"Papa is so unreasonable," their daughter complains.

"It's only because he loves you," Reys states, simply.

"I know that." As the words leaves her mouth, Kylo's daughter realizes how true her mother's words are, her papa loves her. He probably even loves her mother more. Kylo would never betray Rey the way she thought. It is then that it dawns to her the extent of her mistake. It's obvious it didn't even occur to her parents that she thought her pa was having an affair.

It's her fault. She has grown up with the evidence of how much her father loves her mother...that alone should have made her doubt her eyes and not jump into a disgusting conclusion.

When she grows up, that's what she'll do. She'll gather evidence and help people find the truth. She'll leave the dentist business to her twin.

—oOo—

"What took you so long?" Kylo asks, pulling Rey towards him as soon as she re-enters their bedroom door.

"Your daughter. Remember her?"

" _Shh._ Tonight it's only about you and me."

"They're both home."

"In their rooms. Sleeping." Kylo starts to remove Rey's shirt and the unbuttoned jeans as he rasps in Rey's ear. "We just have to be quiet. Like usual."

Rey laughs as she helps Kylo remove her clothes. "It doesn't matter. Happy Valentine's, sweetheart."

"Happy Valentine's, my heart," Kylo utters as he stares into Rey's eyes. His hands come up to cup her face, his index fingers tucking the red hair behind her ears. "And never ever dye your hair red again in honor of this day...or you'll be punished."

Rey grins. "Maybe I did it to be punished."

"Then prepare yourself," growls Kylo menacingly.

"Make sure the door is locked, Kylo. I would hate to leave you in pain again," Rey teases, naked and reclining herself slowly on the bed.

—oOo—

It's months later, that Kylo and Rey's daughter realizes that her father didn't hear her at all when she knocked on their bedroom door that fateful night.

Her school lessons explain it sufficiently.

No wonder her mother was so embarrassed. Her face reddens in mortification. Never again will she knock on her parents door.

—oOo—

~2 10 19 AF P2 23 19~


	17. Name that Excuse

**Name that excuse**

"Kylo seems preoccupied lately. Something must be bothering him."

Rey caresses her 8 month tummy. Anytime now to several weeks more, she's about to give birth to her twins. "Fatherhood jitters probably."

Finn frowns. "Seems more than that though. Just yesterday, when I used the loo, I heard him say, __'Riddick, you dick'__. I thought he was talking to his dic— _ _phone, I mean his phone__ but he turned to me and grumbled, __'It's ridiculous'__. So I'm like, __'What's ridiculous?'__ ...Did he mean him? If yes, yes he's ridiculous."

Rey just smiles. Too used to her best friend having a nonloving relationship with her best husband.

Finn is in a roll. "And then just now he admits, he hates Remy and that Roake is just like an oak. Your husband just hates a lot of people lately and he— _ _he overshares!__ __A lot!__ Listen to this. Just a week ago, he told me his middle name used to be Organa __and then__ he added that he didn't have an orgasm for weeks now so it's good he had his name changed. Like what the hell is wrong with him?! __Seriously, Rey?!"__

Rey cringes. "Kylo said that? __Really?__ "

—oOo—

"Are you still fixated with R?" Rey asks.

Kylo answers, "How do you feel about Reilly for our girl. It sounds like your name. It means courageous and if she doesn't like it she can use Ellie."

 _ _"Hmn.__ It sounds promising." Rey tries the name in her tongue. "Reilly. Reyli. Reilley...sounds good."

"It's naming our boy that is hard," Kylo admits, his brows knitting into a frown, "I like Kaelan but it means small. Like yeah he will definitely start small but he'll grow tall and big. __Damn it!__ __This is hard!__ I want a name for him that starts with K!"

"Just like your name. I know." Rey reaches out her fingers to smooth Kylo's brows. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

"Maybe our son should have his name starting with R too?"

"Up to you, sweetheart."

—oOo—

Rey's cringe stays with her until she gets home. As soon as she locates her not best husband, she glares at him. "Did you just indirectly ask Finn to ask me for a bj?"

" _ _What?! Jesus!__ You're eight months pregnant! Even I am not that selfish and evil."

"Then why did you tell him you didn't have an orgasm for weeks...like you are broadcasting our non existent sex life to everyone?"

" _ _Did I?__ Oh I did."

"Maybe we should name our son Benjamin Joseph," mutters Rey.

Kylo slashes the air with his hands with an adamant no. "Nobody will call my son BJ!"

As expected, Kylo appears angry, and ready to fight to death against the name. Rey can't help but laugh. "What are we going to call him then?"

 _ _"Don't pressure me! I haven't figured it yet! I don't want him changing his name like I did!"__

"Poor baby," teases Rey.

"This is hard. Really, really hard."

Rey slowly nods her head in agreement. She doesn't have the heart to say she just felt a contraction just now. Maybe in a few minutes or so she will tell Kylo he has to come up with names for their children really, really soon.

—oOo—

" _ _Aww they're so cute,"__ Dr. Rose Tico gushes over the infants as she and her colleagues visit the new mom and her babies in their hospital room.

Dr. Poe agrees with a nod of his head. "So what are their names."

"This is Paris," answers Rey, pointing to the pink bundled infant.

"So you have been to Paris and just like everyone else, loved it?" Poe asks.

Kylo snorts. "She was named after— _ _Plaster of Paris__. As a dentist you are all familiar with that white powder thing that you use to make teeth models."

" _ _Oh,"__ Rose utters in surprise

Poe laughs, Finn laughs. Kylo continues to scowl.

"And this one," Rey gestures to the one swathed in blue fabric, "is Stone."

"As in __Cast Stone.__ I get it. I get it," Poe remarks.

"No as in __Die Stone__ ," Kylo snaps.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Finn continues laughing, pointing a finger towards Kylo, "You the senior is __Die__ , and junior here is __Stone__. We totally get it."

 _ _"I did not die!"__ mutters Kylo. __"I fainted!"__

 _ _"__ —oOo—

~? AF P9 21 19~

A/N: Now, I wonder if this is too dentistiyish...No? Yes? No? Yes? YES?

Fingers crossed that you guys are atleast familiar with Plaster of Paris. You know that white cement that doctors used to cast someone's broken leg and then people vandalized? That's also plaster of paris. Cast stone and die stone are similar to plaster of paris except for the colors. Plaster of Paris is white, cast stone is dark yellow and die stone can be blue or green.

Hope you guys comment on this one :D It means me googling for dental stuffs paid off.


	18. What's the Excuse?

A/N: Haha I'm making myself uncomfortable again. I have a feeling even dentists will cringe on this one.

 **What's the excuse?**

 _After dating for two months..._

 _"Are you breaking up with me?"_ Rey asked, her face mirroring her confusion. "Just because I did not sleep with you last night?"

But Rey did not allow Kylo to answer her as she continued, her voice getting sharper, piercing the silence that suddenly descended on them. "With your gift, that's what you're trying to say, _isn't it?_ That it's over between us and that I can take care of the sex part _myself!..._ For a farewell gift, _this is very crude, Kylo!"_

Kylo looked at the present he had just given Rey and that she had just opened. The wrappings, still scattered around the box that contained the item on the coffee table.

Judging from her reaction...she did not like her present at all.

—oOo—

Kylo glared at Rey. He was getting mad himself. Didn't he almost caught her using one herself just yesterday?

And now she was acting acting like she did not.

 _"I_ _s_ _this your way of telling me?"_ Rey clenched her teeth, trying to control her temper, gesturing at the vibrator on the coffee table in her living room. _"That_ _I_ _disappoint you in some way?"_

"Yes," Kylo answered concisely, clearly. What happened yesterday was a great big disappointment to him but he chose to move on with her. She should realized what a great boyfriend he is. He deserves a pat on his back. He was facing her infidelity with another woman and a vibrator this way.

"I disappointed you." Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. She was inexperienced when she went to bed with Kylo. She already suspected she would end up disappointing him. She should have experimented when she was younger but she was just not tempted to exchange bodily fluids with just about anyone. And a previous boyfriend said she was frigid when she stiffened from the contact with his disgustingly sweaty skin. But Kylo changed all that in the two months they'd been together but now, he freely admits she was a disappointment to him. His admission hurt when all these time she thought she excites him.

At least, he was honest, Rey told herself, fighting off tears. Wounded, she wanted to lash back. "Maybe I should get more experience then I'll get back to you."

That was what Kylo was afraid of—Rey wanting to widen her experience. A previous asshole she labeled boyfriend had destroyed her confidence. In the past two months, Kylo was smug and thought he had given her confidence back to her. And now...is she asking him to let her go so she could experience what she missed. _Fuck_. Is this what the saying 'set her free, if she's yours she'll come back' _shit_ means?

So Kylo answered in the only way he knows. "Maybe you should," he agreed, bottling up his anger.

"So how many guys should I sleep with before you deem me experienced enough? _Five_ _?_ _Ten_ _?_ Because I will do it, Kylo. Just make sure you can handle me when I return with all the sexual knowledge I pick up along the way. _Now get out!"_ Rey's body shook with her anger, as she pointed to her door.

Kylo glanced at the door. "Make it a dozen, Rey," he answered as he took his first step out. "After you've fucked twelve people, I'll come back for you, sweetheart."

—oOo—

~9 21 19 AF P 10 11 19~

A/N: Twi-Smile, hi!


	19. The Sad Excuse

**The Sad Excuse**

 _Did he just agreed to them not being exclusive?_

—oOo—

 _Yesterday_

Rey turned off the vibrator. "I'm not feeling so great," she admitted.

Anna— _beautiful and sweet_ _A_ _nna_ —touched Rey's hand, the one not holding the vibrator switch. _"_ _P_ _ainful?"_

"Yes."

"Let me do this for you," Anna eagerly offered. "I aim to make you feel good."

—oOo—

Yes. _Fuck it._ Kylo just agreed to that.

If he sees her with someone else...

Clenching his jaws shut, Kylo opened the door and got out of Rey's home. He wished he could say get out from her life as well.

—oOo—

~10 12 19 AF P 10 13 19~

A/N: To Chappie 18 guest, I made an extra chappie to make you saaaadddd…Did it finally work?


	20. An Excuse for a New Beginning

**An Excuse for a New Beginning**

"There. All done," Rey said to the patient, bringing the backrest of the dental chair upright. "I'll see you again after six months for your next tooth cleaning."

"No."

 _"_ _No?"_

The guy turned on the dental chair to face Rey, planting his feet on the floor. "I want to see you sooner than that."

"I hav—have a boyfriend," Rey stammered. The guy was big. Him seating on the dental chair and her on the stool, he towered over her.

"Dump him," the guy said.

 _How do you dump someone that isn't technically your boyfriend?_ Rey frowned, remembering their last argument. They didn't have a relationship, sexual or otherwise. They're nothing to each other now. He never even called her to apologize. Rey cleared her throat. "Look here, Mister—"

The big guy interrupted by raising his big hand. "Better say yes now. I'm prepared to come again tomorrow to ask you for a date. If tomorrow isn't convenient for you, then the day after tomorrow then the day after that, then the day after and so on and so on until you say yes."

Rey rubbed her chest with the heel of her hand. It hurt. "Men just want sex, don't they?"

"For some, yes."

"What matters more? The quantity or the quality?"

"Go out with me so you can find out."

"Is sex all that you're offering?"

"And you want more?"

"I—" Rey shook her head. "No."

"You're just saying that because of some asshole. Forget him."

"I—"

"I'll make you forget him," the man promised.

—oOo—

Rey stood naked. She felt small next to him in his bedroom.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. But Kylo had driven her to do this. She hoped she wouldn't regret it.

—oOo—

~10 14 19 AF P10 15 19~

A/N: _Finally sad?_

Me...yes...ouch only 1 review...


	21. Yesterday's Excuse

**Yesterday's Excuse**

Rey turned off the vibrator. "I'm not feeling so great," she admitted.

Anna— _beautiful and sweet Anna_ —touched Rey's hand, the one not holding the vibrator switch. _"Painful?"_

"Yes."

"Let me do this for you," Anna eagerly offered, grabbing wet ones to wipe the vibrator clean.

"Sorry, I made a mess with the vibrator. And thank you for cleaning after me," Rey said softly.

"Since you feel lousy, I aim to make you feel good."

—oOo—

Kylo, about to push the ajar door of the backroom wider, heard the conversation. His first thoughts were, __Why does Rey__ _ _need a vibrator when he__ _ _is always willing...__ then he heard it...a feminine voice.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Rey. I'll hide the evidence of what just happened here. No one will know," the feminine voice teased.

Kylo frowned. He's dating Rey for two months now. He thought they were exclusive. And now, it seemed that his rival is an unknown girl who wields a vibrator.

 _ _Fuck!__ _ _Did he just missed a girl to girl action by a few minutes?__ He shook his head to clear it of images of Rey doing something inappropriate with a vibrator.

He doesn't mind girls doing it with other girls but __damn it__ , __not when it's his girl! His!__ _ _And his alone!__ Not even a vibrator can touch her!

Pushing the door wide open, he barged in and growled, __"Out!"__ to the other occupant in the room. He hadn't meet her before and he had no plans to meet her now. The girl looked scared and went out of the door fast. His big, dark clad frame always do that to people...scare them to death.

But not the other woman left in the room.

Rey raised her slumped head from the work table. "Just take me home, Kylo. I want to go to bed."

"Give me the vibrator! I'll deal with it first."

"There's no need. Anna will deal with it later."

 _ _"Is that her name?"__

Rey hid her face on the table, her forehead resting on her folded arms.

"Look at me, Rey." Kylo ordered.

Without raising her head from the table, Rey pleaded, "Kylo, please...my head, it's throbbing, my body feels—"

"Your body feels disgusted," Kylo cut it. "Because you sure don't look too great after what happened here!"

"Yes," answered Rey.

 _ _"YES?!"__ snapped Kylo in disbelief with Rey being too honest with him.

"Can you please just take me home. I want to lie down."

"And you expect me to join you? After what happened here?"

"No. I actually don't want you to sleep at my place tonight. My body—it can't tonight. I hope you understand."

Kylo wanted to shout, _'_ _ _Why? Because__ _ _your body is sated by a damn vibrator?'__ but even he could see now how pale Rey's exposed cheek had become. Atleast she looked like she did not enjoy it. Maybe she even regret doing it.

—oOo—

That night, alone on his big bed, Kylo couldn't sleep. He was sifting through his memories with Rey, maybe he could pinpoint where the trouble begun in their relationship.

Two months and it was obvious, Rey still doesn't get it. He is serious about her.

Tomorrow he would show her, how big he could be. Their sex life seemed to be perfect but maybe from her point of view it was not. He wondered now if she fakes her orgasm. __Damn it!__ He would give her a vibrator to make her happy! She would use it with him. It would improve their sex life and she wouldn't stray.

God knows he doesn't know what he'll do if he lose her now. He loves her. Really, really loves her.

—oOo—

~9 21 19 AF P 10 18 19~


	22. An Excuse for the End

**An Excuse for the End**

"There. All done," Rey said to the patient, bringing the backrest of the dental chair upright. "I'll see you again after six months for your next tooth cleaning."

"No."

 _"_ _ _No?"__

The guy turned on the dental chair to face Rey, planting his feet on the floor. "I want to see you sooner than that."

"I hav—have a boyfriend," Rey stammered. The guy was big. Him seating on the dental chair and her on the stool, he towered over her.

"Dump him," the guy said.

 _ _How do you dump someone that isn't technically your boyfriend?__ Rey frowned, remembering their last argument. They didn't have a relationship, sexual or otherwise. They're nothing to each other now. He never even called her to apologize. Rey cleared her throat. "Look here, Mister—"

The big guy interrupted by raising his big hand. "Better say yes now. I'm prepared to come again tomorrow to ask you for a date. If tomorrow isn't convenient for you, then the day after tomorrow then the day after that, then the day after and so on and so on until you say yes."

Rey rubbed her chest with the heel of her hand. It hurt. "Men just want sex, don't they?"

"Some, yes."

"What matters more? The quantity or the quality?"

"Go out with me so you can find out."

"Is sex all that you're offering?"

"And you want more?"

"I—" Rey shook her head. "No."

"You're just saying that because of some asshole. Forget him."

"I—"

"I'll make you forget him," the man promised.

—oOo—

Rey stood naked. She felt small next to him in his bedroom.

Her first instinct was to cover herself. Her breasts are way too small and he's so big. And now, unclothed, he looked even bigger, and a bit more intimidating. She could feel his eyes roaming over her exposed body and then he stretched his hand towards her to lift her head.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, with a forbearance Rey did not expect.

Rey slowly shook her head. She was going to do this. Kylo had driven her with desire to do this. However, she had to admit to herself that Kylo did not force her in this situation. She had decided on her own to have sex with someone now, today. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it. If she ends up regretting it, it will be her fault, not his.

She took a step to get closer to him. She was going to have sex with this man. "I'm ready to leave my buttoned up self behind," she whispered before she raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Are you admitting to wanting to being bad?"

"Yes."

"Am I bad for you, Rey?"

"Yes. You're very, very bad for me," Rey acknowledged.

—oOo—

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" the man, lying on his back on his bed while his arm was wrapped around Rey, asked.

The naked chest her head was lying on was slightly damp with perspiration but Rey didn't find that fact, disgusting.

After what they did on the bed, Rey knew his taste on her tongue, she knew the texture of his skin, the shape of his body. She had felt him deep inside her, moving oh so gentle at first for he was concerned that he might hurt her. Her body was so small compared to his bigger frame. And the tightness of the fit, made him patiently grit his teeth. But she had felt that deep ache. It kept on building until she was writing in agony. She wanted fulfillment so bad, she forgot herself. Rey goaded him to do what he was doing faster and he did. He penetrated her so deep and hard at a speed that shook and creaked the bed. She moaned in painful ecstasy as he gasped for fortifying breath. His body slammed into her over and over. Rey shouted his name as she reached her shattering climax. Then he followed, releasing his seeds into the condom. And she could feel it, the delicious heat emanating from the body above her, between her legs and inside her.

Now, with their bodies cooling slowly from their frantic coupling, Rey had time to reflect on it. A blush blossomed on her cheeks. Was it a mistake going to bed with him? She only knew him for such a short, short time really. Rey raised her head to look into his sex softened brown eyes. And she could see it. Her answer to his question mattered. He was waiting for her answer, both expectant and hesitant. Rey pouted her lips but she couldn't help herself, her lips wreathed into a huge smile. "No. I did not regret it. You were fantastic, Kylo," she admitted. "You feel so right to me," she added.

"So did I succeed?"

"Succeed in what?" Rey asked absently, her fingers playfully tweaking Kylo's nipple before raising her herself slightly so she could lick it.

Kylo, guessing her intention, grabbed Rey's head so he could see her face when she finally answered but mostly to stop her from distracting him."Did you forget him?"

" _Forget who?"_ Rey asked with a frown. Licking her lips instead as she gazed with longing at Kylo's lips then down his naked body.

Kylo just laughed. She was eyeing him like she was still hungry. "That good huh?"

"I shudder to think that I could have missed this." Rey grinned then she moved to straddle Kylo and leaned down to whisper along his gaping lips. "Thank you for pestering me and never giving up in asking me out."

"It's my pleasure," Kylo whispered back on her lips before holding her buttocks steady and pushing his thick and long instrument deep inside her.

Rey groaned, feeling so full. She moved her body slightly up then slammed back down riding Kylo's hard instrument. "It's my pleasure too," she rasped.

—oOo—

~10 14,19 19AF P 10 19 19~

Now, go read the 'old' beginning, it's Chapter 1 :P

Reviews?


	23. The Present Excuse

**The Present Excuse**

"So how many guys should I sleep with before you deem me experienced enough? __Five? Ten?__ Because I will do it, Kylo. Just make sure you can handle me when I return with all the sexual knowledge I pick up along the way. _ _Now get out!"__ Rey's body shook with her anger, as she pointed to her door.

Kylo glanced at the door. "Make it a dozen, Rey," he answered as he took his first step out. "After you've fucked twelve people, I'll come back for you, sweetheart."

—oOo—

The door that lead outside her apartment slammed closed signifying that Kylo already left.

Rey shut her eyes tight, trying to stop a tear from coursing down her cheek.

Months ago, Kylo had asked her several times for a date however she was too stubborn to say yes. He should have given up but he didn't. Instead it became a contest of who would give in first. In the end, she did. But Kylo didn't crow about it, he just smiled that smile that makes her toes curl and said, "Let's go."

Rey once asked Kylo if all men just want sex and Kylo had replied, "Some, yes."

In the two months they'd been dating, she should have an inkling in what category Kylo belongs to. Did he just want sex or he wanted more?

Rey rubbed her chest with the heel of her hand. This hurt a whole lot more than it did before.

Kylo was disappointed in her. After all, just like the others, he just wanted sex from her. But compared to the other men she'd known, he was far worse! He had worked hard to bring her barriers down and now that she did, he admitted that she's lousy in bed.

A tear slid down her cheek, but Rey wiped it angrily away.

Kylo shouldn't have bothered with all those stuffs that made her fall for him. He shouldn't have made sure she ate on time and pestered and fed her if she didn't. He shouldn't have rushed across the city on his busy schedule just to take her home because her car wouldn't start and he didn't trust the taxi to bring her home safely. He shouldn't light up from his black disposition just because she visited him in his office. He was ranting at an employee but when he saw her at his door, standing awkwardly, he grinned, forgetting that he was angry about something. He shouldn't have asked that his birthday gift be just her and seeing a wonderful play. They didn't even made love that night because she had her period.

Memories, conversations ran through her head. Rey bit her lower lip to prevent a sob from escaping.

"Is sex all that you're offering?" she asked Kylo the second time they met.

Kylo did not say yes. He did not say no either. His reply was to ask her, "And you want more?"

 _At that time_ , Rey shook her head and said, "No." And _no_ _w,_ she wanted more. But that monster she'd been dating didn't know that!

" _Oh God,"_ she whimpered as realization dawned on her.

Rey hurriedly ran towards the door that leads outside. She turned the knob and pulled the door open, her feet in a hurry, she suddenly careened into Kylo's back. He hadn't left yet, instead he was leaning on her door.

"Ouch," Rey gasped as she felt his weight before he was able to upright himself and swiveled around to face her, his expression flustered.

"Come back inside," Rey ordered.

"No," scowled Kylo.

"Come back inside or I'll swear...I'll fuck the first man I see on the street."

Kylo glowered and followed Rey inside her home.

—oOo—

Rey picked up the vibrator from her living room table. "What is this all about, Kylo?" she demanded.

Kylo glared at her then at the vibrator then back at her. "Yesterday, you were—"

Suddenly, Rey's loud laughter cut through Kylo's words. _'Yesterday'._ With that one word, it immediately occurred to her, what the hullabaloo was happening to Kylo. Rey couldn't help it, she laughed harder.

 _'You dare to laugh at me!"_ Kylo growled angrily, his feet getting him closer, getting him nearer to Rey so he could grip her forearm, to stop her from giggling like a loon.

Rey winced at that grip. The glint of merriment from her eyes, dimming.

Kylo gazed at his big hand, loosening his grip. " _Sorry,"_ he mumbled. Then he stepped back away from Rey and then he took one step then another then another, moving away from Rey.

 _"Where are you going?"_ Rey asked, subduing the panic. This man, she doesn't want to lose him.

"I'm going to get you an ice for that arm."

"It wasn't that kind of grip, Kylo, that it'll need an ice," Rey uttered in an assuring voice. "You were...holding back on your strength like you always do. You can easily snap me in two in bed but you are always careful. Even when you're angry, you'll rather leave than hurt me. I've gotten to know you for the past months and I know you aren't just like 'some' men. You don't want me just because of one thing—sex. You just want me period."

Kylo looked at Rey. Her lips were curved with good humor. "You're crazy about me," she mouthed, beaming.

 _"You know th_ _at_ _and_ _yet,_ _you still plan to sleep with twelve other guy_ _s_ _!"_ Kylo shouted, the dam holding his awesome temper breaking.

Rey cringed. She wouldn't be surprised if Kylo's voice was heard outside. "Just because I agreed to go out with you just like that doesn't mean, I'm that easy, Kylo!"

That halted Kylo. He stared, a frown wrinkling his brow. He took a step back and finally ceased raging in his head to think clearly. Rey was like an innocent kid two months ago. Eager to learn, eager to please. She never said, _'_ _I_ _love you,'_ but there were times he felt like she did. So no, he never thought she was easy. In fact...she was so freaking difficult. "You did not agree _just like that_ to go out with me, you know that! _Damn it,_ you're not easy. You're stubborn, you're beautiful, you don't laugh at my jokes but when you do, I feel like I won the jackpot. When you're mad, you become haughty and your eyes, they grow into slits and I feel like the lowest of the low and you're not afraid of me when you should be and—"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

" _YES!"_

"And you think other men think so too.

" _They're not blind!"_

"Do you want me to sleep with other guys or not?"

Kylo glared at Rey. He clenched his jaw shut, fisted his hands, and spread his legs apart in an aggressive stance.

"Obviously not." Rey sighed. "Then why did you agree? You were always blunt with what you want."

"I got jealous okay. Of a vibrator. I don't know how it escalated to you sleeping with somebody else but... _I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_

"Kylo, it was just pure bravado on my part." Rey approached him, getting closer so she could touched his jaw, her thumb massaging his masseter muscle. "Relax. You're going to grind your poor teeth to dust."

"I'm not your patient at the moment, Rey," Kylo snapped.

"At the moment and succeeding moments, you're still my boyfriend so listen. All my past relationships failed because I don't like them touching me. I just wanted companionship from them but not intimacy. I have both of that only with you."

Kylo looked down at Rey's face while her hands were outstretched, massaging his brow. Slowly, he lost that grim look on his face. His fists loosen, his legs then turned into jelly in his relief, leaning towards Rey for strength, his arms going around her.

"Kylo, I thought you knew. I was using a dental vibrator yesterday. You know that equipment that dentists use to mix plaster with water so the product won't have bubbles in them?"

"What about Anna?" Kylo accused. "And what evidence she wanted to hide?"

"Anna is the new dental assistant. My hand slipped and the mixture splattered on the vibrator. I should have just let her do the mixing in the first place, lesser mess."

 _"Oh."_

Rey laughed again. "Yes, _oh_. If I wasn't feeling so sick from a migraine yesterday I would have noticed that you were having crazing thoughts in your head about the dental vibrator."

"If you don't stop laughing at me..." Kylo moved from the embrace to pick up the vibrator from the table. "I will use this on you," he threatened.

"Didn't you mean _'in'_ me, Kylo?"

Kylo took an intimidating step towards Rey, holding his gift—the vibrator like a lightsaber.

Rey ran towards her bedroom, still laughing. And Kylo followed.

—oOo—

~10 16 19 AF P10 29 19~

A/N: And here I thought I would have a difficult time explaining the punchline—the dental vibrator.

but you guys already guessed it so yep, lucky me I wasn't drinking coffee when I read the comment.


	24. Fragments of Memories Excuse

**Fragments of Memories Excuse**

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I, Rey?" scowled Kylo.

Rey looked up at the large, angry man. Her confusion written all over her face.

"I'm Kylo, your—"

"My ex-boyfriend," Rey cut in. Her face cleared but things were still hazy. She remembered a bit about him and a lot about her...betrayal. She went to bed with someone else, didn't she? That was why they broke up.

—oOo—

~10 31 19AF P 11 4 19~

A/N: Yep, chapter 22 and 23...are now fragments of what used to be longish chapters.


	25. The Beeeeeep Excuse

**The Beeeeeeep Excuse**

"Thank you," Kylo said to the beaming Maz at the counter. "That looks beautiful," he added as he reached for the flowers. "Well worth the wait."

Maz watched Kylo as he left. That young man used to be impatient as a boy. But these days, he was smiling more and buying too many bouquets.

Whoever the recipient, she must be pretty special.

Maz then turned her attention to a new customer.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!_

—oOo—

Kylo left the Maz's Flower Shop with a spring to his steps. It was almost just across the road to his mother's clinic. Very convenient location. Still he was running a bit late.

Rey would be done with work by now and would be waiting for him. Kylo raised the roses to his face. The smell teased his nostrils. He couldn't wait to see Rey.

Then someone shouted his name.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!_

—oOo—

Rey glanced at her watch. She was waiting inside the Organa Clinic for her boyfriend of two months but time seemed to drag on.

She pushed open the door and waited outside.

Rey glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. Kylo was now 7 minutes late. She raised her head and scanned the road for a familiar passerby.

Then she saw him, his face obscured by profusion of red roses. She raised her hand with excitement to wave at him. "Kylo," she shouted.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!_

—oOo—

The driver of the car saw a red blur in front of him. It was a person crossing the street in a dash.

He stepped on the brake and pressed on his horn.

 _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!_

—oOo—

~11 5 19 AF P same~

A/N: For the guest who caught my mistake with the Chapter numbering...my bad. Here's a chappie just so I could say...ops to you! It should be 22 and 23 and not 24 and 25.


	26. Old Memories Excuse

**Old Memories Excuse**

"Please don't come here again."

Kylo paused from taking out Rey's favorite snacks from the paper bag he brought with him to stare at her. _"What do you mean?"_

"He can't come here if you're always here."

 _"Who, Rey? Who can't come here?"_

"I— _I don't know_. I don't remember him either but I'm sure I—I love him," Rey stammered, embarrassed. "So please, don't come and visit me again."'

Kylo groaned, exasperated. _"Me! The man you love is me!"_

 _"No!"_ Rey shook her own head adamantly denying Kylo' words. _"No! You're not him!"_

 _"Rey, it's me! Damn it, why won't you listen!"_

" _No!_ _I refuse to believe that the man I love is you!"_

"And what do you mean by that?" growled Kylo.

"You're foul tempered! You're impatient, you're...selfish! Well even if I don't remember him clearly, the man I love is gentle, patient and giving. All the things you're not! _So just go away, far away then he will come!'_

 _"I'm that man! And I'm not leaving you alone until you remember me!"_

Rey took a deep breath then pointed towards the door. "Please go before I scream for help."

" _Rey_ , don't do that. Listen, sweetheart," uttered Kylo, desperately. If Rey screams, the nurses will come. A forgotten boyfriend status doesn't give him that much right. He could be barred from visiting her and taking her home if they think he posts a threat to her. "That man you remembered that was me, I swear it."

"No, you lie. I remember making love. I can't see his face but I remember he was so patient with me. He was so unselfish, he was scared he might hurt me that his needs took second place. He made me feel like a princess and the feeling that I love him, it—" Rey brought up her hand to gesture at her heart. "—lingered here. Despite not recalling his name. Or anything else about him."

"I made you feel like a princess because you're my princess."

"He felt so right to me...while you...I remember you asking me, 'Am I bad for you, Rey?' And I answered, 'Yes. You're very, very bad for me.' _Why do I remember that?_ I'll tell you why! It's because you're all wrong for me! So how could he be _you?!"_

"And these things you've just said are they the only reasons you can think of, that it isn't me that you love! _Well, they're pretty lame, Rey!"_

"I have another reason, another memory. " Rey stated quietly. "It's all hazy but it was you who seemed to think I should sleep with someone else and I agreed. I'm not a loose woman, am I? I'm not the type who would sleep with someone else while I have a boyfriend...If I did that, it was only because I must love this person more than I love you. And that we already broke up."

"You remember it all wrong, Rey. We did not broke up. That did not happen in the past. _It will not happen now, do you hear?"_

" _We broke up!_ I remember you saying sorry as you move away from me. I remember being angry and saying, ' _Get out!'_ and you slamming the door when you left."

"I did not leave you, sweetheart. I was just behind that door. And then you went after me, we reconciled. Please—" Kylo raised his hand towards Rey. "Please, don't forget about me. I love you so much, Rey."

"I— _My_ _head hurts_. Please just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving, Rey."

"I don't love you, Kylo. And I'm sure that even if all my memories return, I still won't love you," Rey uttered.

"When _all_ of your memories return...When you remember even what happened to your parents, I'll be there for you, sweetheart."

 _"I know what happened to my parents!"_

"They died in a tragic accident, didn't they? And you saw it all happen."

"They did not die. They— _they just went away and_ — _when they came back,_ I wasn't home because my uncle took me away. I told him I was waiting for my parents to come back but my uncle, same as you, he just wouldn't listen! He forced me to live with him."

"He took you in because you were just 5 years old and an orphan!"

 _"No!"_

 _"Oh God_ , it had been years since that happened." Kylo swallowed the lump that lodged in his throat as an awful realization dawned on him. His fears mirrored in his voice, he asked, "How long will you subconsciously deny that it is me that you love?"

"How could I love a man who continues to ignore my wishes?"

" _Fuck!_ _I DID NOT DIE, REY!_ You did not witness me dying. I'm okay. Just a few scratches when I fell down on the concrete and some bruising on my leg where the car hit me. You're much worse, fainting like that as you watched what was about to happen and banging your head. I should have taken better care of you. If I had allowed you to sleep more maybe you wouldn't have fainted. If you were getting enough rest, this wouldn't have happened. But you are right, I'm selfish. I wanted sex and you gave in even when you were tired."

"Please just like you said, I'm tired," Rey whispered then she turned on her side, on her bed, facing away from Kylo. After a while, she finally heard the door open then close.

Kylo's words before he left her side was a defeated, _"I'm not getting through to you, am I?"_

—oOo—

~11 8 19 AF P 11 11 19~


	27. Excuse the View

**A/N: This chappie is full of risks...It contains The Rise of Skywalker spoilers/reactions...**

—oOo—

 **Excuse the** **View**

"I'm reading your new novel before you submit it for publication," Rey announced.

 _ _"And?"__

"I don't like it," Rey admitted bluntly.

Kylo shrugged, denying concern. "What's not to like? The bad guy dies. The good gal wins."

Rey sighed. "That's just it. Like there's only bad, and only good. There's no gray stuffs in between."

Kylo replied in a voice with full conviction in his beliefs, "Light eradicates the dark."

"Light can create shadows...and things that are real cast shadows."

 _ _"So you want me to change the story?"__ Kylo asked, frowning.

"Yep. Get rid of the evil, wrinkly, creepy old guy. You don't need him. The girl can be strong on her own. No special blood needed. Then make the prince set things right —for a lot of people, not just to her."

Kylo groaned, imagining the future. "The fans won't like that."

" _ _So?__ Your wife would."

"You don't buy my books," argued Kylo.

"You don't pay dental fees," Rey argued back.

Kylo scowled. "You don't pay for the food."

Rey stabbed Kylo's body with her index finger to drove in her point. "You don't pay the cook."

"Well, I do if we eat out. You don't pay for...for, for...what the hell," Kylo struggled to think. " You don't pay for the toothpaste."

"Well neither do you," snorted Rey. "Thanks to the job I'm doing right, there's free toothpaste."

"My work has its perks—"

Rey cut through Kylo's words. "Your work has people going after your throat."

Kylo retaliated with a smirk tinged with malice. "Your work allows you to ram your hands down people's throat and scare the shit out if them. "

"The results make them smile," Rey smirked back.

Kylo's smirk remained triumphant. "My work doesn't just make people smile. It makes them laugh."

Rey snorted in disbelief. "No, you don't make them laugh, Kylo. You write tragedies. Like this one."

"So I bring on the pain. You bring on a hundred times worse than that."

Rey finally snapped, "And your point is?"

Kylo answered, his face clear of any doubts, __"We're so fucking compatible. Like we have this awesome bond that tie us together."__

"Can't argue with that."

Kylo extended his hand towards Rey, palm out.

Rey took Kylo's hand without hesitation. __"Where are we going?"__ she asked.

"Bedroom. Let's make another baby." Kylo smiled that smile of his. "Let's continue to re-populate this world with a heir that has your and my blood."

Rey smiled back. "You want the Skywalker to rise."

"Is that what you call my instrument, Rey? __Skywalker?"__

"No. It's what I call mine," Rey answered, tugging the hand she hold dear, leading both of them to heaven.

—oOo—

~12 22 19AF P12 23 19~


End file.
